The Need to Paint
by faxondancer3
Summary: Once Kurt and Blaine are in NYC, Married, they decide that they want to paint the wall behind their bed. Leads to them painting more than just the wall.  Rated M just in case.


Kurt and Blaine had graduated high school and had decided to get married soon after. Their wedding was during the summer before they would be going to NYC for college. They had found a cute little apartment to live in, with two bedrooms and a master bedroom, along with a bathroom and a master bathroom. There was a white wall running up against where they had decided to put their bed up against. To be a little creative, they had decided that they wanted to splatter paint the wall. Once the paint was dry, they had decided to right their names above where the bed rested.

It would say: **Blaine and Kurt Hummel- Anderson **with **together forever** underneath it. Kurt couldn't wait to get started on the painting. He had been anxious all night, waiting to break open the cans of paint they had. They had gotten many different colors which included: neon green, neon pink, neon orange, neon yellow, neon blue, red, hot pink, purple, orange, green, and blue.

In the morning, Kurt rose from the bed, and went to work on his morning routine. After it was completed, he went to wake Blaine. He walked over to Blaine's side of the bed and rested a hand on his husbands check, at the same time; he got down to his knees, so that his face was close to his husbands. Once there, he leaned in a little and kissed Blaine. Not too soon after, he noticed Blaine's lips moving along with his.

He pulled away and said, "Honey, it's time to get up. We need to start painting soon."

"Well, if you wake me up like that every day, I don't mind waking up. And I'll get up in a second. Do you know what we have to eat, I'm a little hungry and I don't want to paint on an empty stomach," Blaine said as he sat up.

"I believe there is some cereal in the cabinet, and milk in the fridge. But hurry, you do not know how much I'm dying to start painting," Kurt said. He started to move the bed away from the wall as Blaine went to get dressed and then left to go eat in the kitchen.

By the time Blaine came back into the room, the furniture was moved so that nothing would be in the way, and covered with plastic as to not ruin it if paint happened to get on it. Kurt and arranged the paint can's by the wall, all lined up, each paint can had a paint brush next to it and was already to start splattering the wall with.

"Look who's finally back, care to join me as I start this," Kurt said to Blaine as he walked over to his husband and gave him a kiss.

"Of course I'm joining you; you're not the only one who was dying to paint today. I've also been waiting for this," Blaine said as he picked up the can of neon orange paint with its paint brush. At the same time, Kurt picked up the neon pink paint with its paint brush.

"We'll start on a count of three," Kurt said. They both started counting together and said, "Three… two… one… GO!" And the paint was flying in the air, hitting different spots on the wall. Blaine decided that not only did he want to paint the wall, but he wanted to paint Kurt as well. So he dipped his brush into the paint and walked up behind Kurt, wrapped one arm around his waist, while the other, which held the paint brush, wrapped around Kurt's neck. He lightly brushed a trail of neon orange paint from Kurt's ear to his chin.

This action caused a shriek from Kurt, who wiggled out of Blaine's grasp and turned around, with his paint brush in hand.

"You are going to pay for that, and the only way I see fit is if I get a free shot at anywhere on your body to paint a trail of this lovely neon pink paint," Kurt said. He then pulled Blaine's shirt over his head and threw it by the bed, which was in the middle of the room. He took his paint brush and let it rest over the v of Blaine's hips. "Now that at least looks nice."

"Well, maybe we'll have to play a game of this. Not only will we paint the wall, but we'll paint each other. And who ever designs the best painting, gets to top the next time we have sex, deal," Blaine said as he held out his hand to Kurt.

"Deal" Kurt said as grabbed Blaine's hand in his own. Then he moved to start another color, this time neon green. He handed Blaine the neon blue and each set to work and throwing the paint at various places on the wall.

A few minutes later, Kurt decided that he needed to attend to his other "painting". He went over to his husband and put drew a heart around his belly button. Noticing what Kurt was doing, Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt off of him, and decided to drawl a neon blue tie on Kurt's neck, back and front, leading all the way down to his waist, the very tip of it resting right above his pants.

Kurt looked down at his chest and nodded with approval, "That isn't too bad, now if it had different colors mixed in with it, that would be amazing," Kurt said.

"Well you will just have to wait and see. I have the perfect idea in my head and nothing you say will change that," Blaine said. He then gave Kurt a quick kiss and moved onto another color, this time grabbing the purple.

After another hour of painting both the wall and themselves, Kurt and Blaine were both covered with many different colors, actually, all the colors they had picked out. Except now, their pants were lying on the bed, as if they were thrown over there. Blaine's cock was painted as if it was a rainbow, and Kurt had a dolphin, or what Blaine tried to make look like a dolphin on his back. Kurt's cock was neon green, with neon blue at its head. His balls were red and yellow. His legs were covered with many different nicknames that Blaine had for Kurt. Blaine's back was covered in green paint, with what looked like red stars. His ears were both neon pink. His chest had a pirate with an eye patch on. His legs were covered with nicknames that Kurt had for Blaine.

Each man was covered from head to toe, well except in their hair, which Kurt refused to ruin, with paint of many different colors, combinations no one would have expected. They decided to take a picture of themselves, print it out, and put it in a safe place, and delete the one that was on the camera. They wanted to remember this day. They had so much fun, just being with their husband and adding another memory to their already long list of moments together. They decided to call the game to a tie, each had done wonderful and they couldn't decide who did better. They were focused on how much they loved the other and couldn't believe they were going to spend the rest of their lives with his one person, who made them the happiest men in the world. Nothing could change their relationship. They were perfect for each other and fit together like a puzzle, one without all the missing pieces. They had been together for a long time and loved each other so much, that the pieces of their puzzle always stayed with them.


End file.
